Fifty Shades Of Not My Usual Ships
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: A collection of 50 drabbles; all 100 to 500 words each, centering around various ships of the Harry Potter world. Written for the Fifty Shades Of... Challenge and various other challenges as well.
1. Exploring (DracoHarry)

So this whole challenge is written for the Fifty Shades Of… Challenge (in my case - not my usual pairings). Today is also written for Pairing The Character (Week One: Harry)

-oOo-

Of all the things Harry expected to be doing, taking Draco to explore the Muggle world was never one of them. Yet as it was, the nineeen year old dug his hands deeper into his pockets, marveling at the look of awe across his boyfriend's face. They had been out on the busy streets for nearly an hour now, and so far they had almost been hit by a car twice, a bus once, and all because Draco couldn't stop looking at something, or had decided to follow something. Harry blamed the Starbucks he'd unwisely given the blonde.

"What is that?" Draco asked, pointing at a flashing light. He narrowed his eyes in a scrutinizing fashion. His hat slipped down over the top of his eyes. Harry found it adorable. He wrapped his arm around Draco's.

He couldn't help but chuckle at how much Draco was enjoying this. He should have taken him to explore so much sooner. "That, is a light for the cross walk."


	2. Battle (BellatrixBarty Jr)

Written for Ship Til You Drop (Barty Jr/ Bellatrix)

-oOo-

The first time he saw her, really saw her for what she was, was during a Muggle raid. Her hair was wild, blood making patterns over her pale skin. Her dress was deep black, tight against her body. It hugged every curve as she moved. She laughed, her voice high above all the screaming. She looked a dark angel in a field of fire.

Barty Jr was in love like he had never been before. He almost got hit by a fly hex from some Auror as he was too busy watching her to pay much attention. Bellatrix moved with such grace, such refinement. She was moving closer to him, wand whipping about as she struck down Aurors and Muggles alike.

Barty fixed his sandy hair as she came up in front of him.

"Isn't this wonderful?" She grinned brightly, falling into his arms. Laughter was on her lips and she pressed a kiss into his cheek. "I love it, don't you?"

"I love you." Barty spoke. She didn't hear him though. A new wave of Aurors had shown, and she'd run off with the other Death Eaters into the fray. Barty, just barely at the age of nineteen, pulled his mask down, and ran after the beautiful Bella Black.


	3. Betting on the Cannons (RonSeamus)

Ship Til You Drop (Ron/Seamus)

The Quidditch game was in full action by now. Everyone was cheering and screaming as it continued. High in the stands, jumping up and down in the cheap seats, and making as much noise as everyone else, were Ron and Seamus. The two were holding onto one another tightly, watching as the apposing Seekers grew closer and closer. With a flash, a Buldger broke the players apart, sending them scattering in opposite directions. A boo ran through the crowd.

"Why is he even trying?" Seamus screamed over the roar of the crowd. He leaned towards Ron. "Merlin knows your precious Cannons don't stand a chance against the Falcons!"

"Says you!" Ron hollered back. "My Cannons are sure to win! All we need is the Snitch and your little Falcons are done for!"

The Seekers began to nose dive again. An uproar tore through the crowd once more. Seamus leaned closer to the ginger. A wicked smile was on his lips. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Ronald?"

Ron grinned at the sandy blonde. "Alright. Losing team, that person has to do the dishes tonight!"

"Alright." They shock on it. Glancing back, they watched as the Cannons Seeker took the Snitch in hand. Ron let out a yell of pride and excitement. Seamus booed quietly, but was silenced when Ron playfully smacked his shoulder.

He really didn't know what was worse, losing to the Cannons, or the pile of dishes that had mounted in their kitchen sink which he would now have to do.


	4. Beach (PoppyAberforth)

Ship Till You Drop (Aberforth/Poppy Pomfrey)

After a long life, Poppy was glad to finally rest. She'd spent so many years tending to the sick and injured, and while she loved what she did, she was getting old. So she retired. She'd been sad to leave Hogwarts, but was excited to enjoy the rest of her life.

And enjoy it was what she was planning on doing. Pulling her hat over her head, she stood on the sandy beach. Her toes wiggled in the sand. Her long skirt blew around her ankles. She loved it out here.

"So much sand." The voice came from behind her. Aberforth out a hand over his eyes to block the sun.

Poppy smiled at him. "That's the point of a beach."

Aberforth made a noise that sounded a cross between a snort and a chuckle. He looked down at the woman, a frown in his lips. "You enjoying herself?"

"Of course." Poppy took his hand. "Are you."

Aberforth glared down at the sand and the waves. But as he squeezed her hand, he nodded. He wasn't a beach fan, but he was a fan of hers.


	5. Injury (DeanPadma)

Ship Till You Drop (Dean/Padma)

It was a pretty nasty cut along his arm. He'd made the mistake of crossing the Carrows. Or in his opinion, the only mistake had been getting caught. They'd been pretty peeved to find him standing in the middle of an empty classroom, all the students that had been held there now missing. They'd beaten him down, and beaten him good. Which had lead him here, shelled up in the Room of Requirements, sitting patiently while Padma dealt with his wounds.

"You need to be more careful." Padma scolded him as she wrapped a bandage around him arm.

Dean shrugged. "I was helping those kids. I couldn't just leave them."

"I know you wouldn't have." Padma looked into his eyes. "But I'd rather you not die in the process."

Dean took her hand. "I'm not going anywhere Padma. I can assure you of that. After all, I promised you a date once this was all over."


	6. Secret (Louis WeasleyFred II)

Ship Til You Drop (Louis Weasley/Fred Weasley II)

They knew it was wrong. Family was not meant to love family in the way that the two cousins loved one another. But they didn't care. It was their life after all, they should be allowed to love - and be loved - as they saw fit.

But they knew it wouldn't happen like that. There was no positive out come to this. They had to keep it secret. Had to keep living in this little bubble of there's.

Oh how they wanted it to be otherwise.

Tangled together in the sheets, Fred looked at the blonde two years his senior. Louis looked back, smiling sadly like he was thinking the same thing. Neither boy spoke, only listened to the silence of the room.

The room, it had become a safe haven of sorts. No one ever found them in that vanishing room on the fifth floor.


	7. For Now, We Wait (AstoriaTheo)

Pairing the character (Astoria/Theodore)

"There has to be another option." Astoria said one stormy night. The two were hidden in an alcove - her Ravenclaw blue blending into the dark, his Slytherin green standing out.

"There isn't." Theo said. "You know my father. He'll come looking."

"So we go far. Far enough where they can't find us."

Theo shook his head. "We can't. The risk."

"I know the risk." Astoria said. "But isn't it more of a risk to stay here? You said it yourself, if your father has his wishes you'll be a Death Eater before this year is over. And its just a wait game until father sells me off as some Death Eater's bride. He already has one for Daphne lined up. So why stay? What's here for us?"

Theo sighed, running a finger over the back of her hand. "What's out there?"

"A future." Astoria answered. "For us. There's no chance for that here. Can't you see that. I love you Theo. I don't want to lose you."

"I love you." Theo kissed her cheek. "When the time is right, we'll decide what to do. You're still underaged, you'll still have the trace on you. So for now, we wait."

She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Just tell me we won't wait too long."


	8. The Tight Space (LavenderSeamus)

Pairing the Character (Lavender/Seamus)

It took Lavender an extra second to realize the predicament she was in. It was dark in the space, tight too. She held her breath as a pair of footsteps moved outside the door - most likely the Carrows. A whimper of panic almost left her lips.

The footsteps in the hall grew quieter as they got further away. Even after the sound of them was gone, Lavender stayed hidden in the closest.

"That was close." The words came out with a sigh.

Lavender muttered a quite Lumos, keeping the light low. She looked at Seamus in the closet with her. The space was tight, her hips pressed against his. She didn't want to move though as she liked the feel.

"Think they're gone?" Lavender asked.

"Probably." Seamus answered. He looked at her smiling. "I kind of don't want to leave though."

Neither did Lavender, who without further prompting grabbed the Gryffindor by the collar and pressed her lips against his. He melted into the kiss.


	9. Pink (TonksCharlie)

Written for Pairing The Character (Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley)

Her hair was pink. Maybe that was why Charlie liked her so much. She was so different. She tended to stumble over air, got excited over the strangest things, and her hair was always a different color. And she was in detention. Of Merlin was she always in detention. Charlie thought he got in trouble often, but it was nothing compared to this Hufflepuff. She just had a bone for trouble and Charlie loved it.

He never complained about being in detention with her. In fact he'd willingly spend the afternoon in there if she was too. Which was what he was doing now. The stink bombs he set off had been done as a reason to join her that night, her crime having been punching some stuck nosed Slytherin.

The teacher was paying them no mind, in fact he was asleep. Charlie had long since stopped writing lines and was watching the girl in front of him.

That was when she turned. "So whatcha in for?"

"Stink bomb." Charlie replied.

"Nice." Tonks nodded, the action bouncing her bubblegum pink hair.

Oh how Charlie admired the color pink.


	10. Perfect (RodolphusNarcissa)

Pairing the character (Rodolphus Lestrange/Narcissa Black)

She moved in perfection. The porcelain doll to a crystalline family. Even her smile was a grace of the angels and her eyes like liquid gems. She was the embodiment of all things pureblood. She was perfect.

Rodolphus was the furthest thing from perfect. He never stood a chance. So he watched from afar. She strolled through the halls of Hogwarts with a pristine air. Her head was held high, her blonde hair is loose curls, her essence bordering of a goddess. Everything about her was perfect.

Rodolphus loved her. She loved another. There was no chance for him.

But when she smiled at him, that perfect row of teeth showing, Rodolphus always smiled back. Maybe, just maybe, he could snag a piece of perfection for himself.


	11. Introduce (AlbusScorpius)

96 Hours of Slash (Scorpius/Albus)  
-oOo-

"Dad… this is Scorpius Malfoy… my boyfriend."

Albus Potter's words hung in the air of the front room. All eyes were locked on the pair of boys standing just outside the couches. They were holding each other's hand tightly, a reassurance that it would be alright.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the two's hands. He watched as the pale fingers of Scorpius twitched a bit against Albus' much darker skin. Drawing his eyes up, he caught the look of worry, but firm holding in the grey eyes of this boy. The two were standing firm, and Harry knew that they wouldn't be split by someone else's words. Not that Harry was planning on splitting them.

Ginny nudged him in the ribs, drawing Harry's eyes away. Lily and James didn't look surprised by this news. Ginny was smiling. It was his move to make. Standing up, he moved over to the two boys.

"Welcome to the family, Scorpius." Harry reached out a hand, watching the boy.

Scorpius' face broke into a wide smile. He reached out, taking this man's hand. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

Harry clapped a second hand over the one being shaken, "now, are you staying for dinner?"

"If that's alright sir."

"I'll add another plate," Ginny said, ushering for James and Lily to help her. Harry was left with these two fifteen year olds.

"So," Harry looked between them, smiling, "how exactly did this happen? The two of you?"

Both boys shared a knowing look. A smirk was setting into Albus' lips as Scorpius blushed slightly.

"It's a long story," Albus muttered.

"Well," Harry motioned for them to head into the dining room, "you can give us the short version over dinner."

The two boys smiled, heading in the direction the others had gone. Harry watched them, smiling as Scorpius muttered something to Albus that caused the brunette to smile brightly in return.


	12. Dragon (DracoCharlie)

96 Hours of Slash Challenge (Draco/Charlie)

-oOo-  
"So," Charlie stopped next to the blonde boy, smirking at the look of awe in his eyes, "you like dragons?"

"Shut up Charlie." Draco rolled his eyes onto the ginger beside him. There was a smile on his lips though as he regarded both the man beside him, and the dragon sleeping before them. "What kind is this?"

"That," Charlie pointed to the sleeping beast, "is a Romanian Longhorn."

"So this is the dragon you've been ignoring me for." The smile turned onto a smirk. "How's the breeding program going?"

"Slow. But showing progress."

"You know," Draco slowly rolled his eyes onto the ginger, "if you wanted to know how dragons mate…"

He trailed off when he caught the knowing look in Charlie's eyes. The Weasley boy turned, enveloping the blonde in strong, scar covered arms. "I guess I can spar a few moments. After all, I've been doing much research on the mating rituals of the Malfonious Dranious."

Draco tried to keep a straight face but failed. He gave into the chuckles after he saw the brow wiggle Charlie was giving him.


	13. Sick (HermioneGinny)

Ginny/Hermione

-oOo-

"Gesundheit."

Hermione looked up at the voice, smiling as she saw the tissue being handed to her. "Thanks. You know you don't have to stay here. I know you had plans."

"It's all good," Ginny waved it off, taking a seat on the end of the bed. "You're sick, and it's my job to take care of you."

"So caring."

"That's what girlfriends are for," Ginny smiled, leaning forward.

Hermione held up a hand, "I wouldn't kiss me at the moment."

"Ew gross," Ginny drew back a bit, chuckling. "I wasn't going to kiss you. You're all snotty. It's gross. I don't want that stuff all over me."

"So caring," Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Another sneeze tore through her nose. Her chest burned with that one.

"Here," Ginny handed a box of tissues. "I was trying to set these on the table beside you. Is making out with me all you think about?"

"No," Hermione smiled, blowing her nose. "I think on a lot of things. You just happen to hold a rather large portion of my thoughts."

"I would hope so. So, you got tissues, soup, is there anything else you need?"

"Not that I know of." Hermione answered, running the tissue under her nose. "You really don't have to stay you know."

"But I want to." Ginny chuckled, crawling across the bed until she lay next to Hermione. Lifting the covers, she wiggled herself underneath. She smiled at Hermione as the brunette raised a brow in question.

"You're bed is comfortable," Ginny supplied. "If I'm going to watch you while you are sick, I should at least get to do it comfortably. Now, find something good on that telly of yours."

"You are impossible," Hermione muttered, but she was still smiling.

"Maybe," Ginny leaned her head against Hermione's shoulder, "but you love me."

"That I do."


	14. Paid (DracoFred)

96 Hour Slash and Femslash (Fred/Draco)

-oOo-  
The chime of the joke shop front door opening drew Fred's attention from the tax books he had been working on. Spotting the head of untidy blonde hair walking towards the front desk, Fred shoved the boxes aside.

"Hello handsome." He smirked at the male. "Just what brings you by today?"

Dropping a large bag of materials for the joke shop onto the counter, Draco leveled him with a tight glare. "No more runs. I am done for the day."

"But-"

"You don't even pay me," Draco grumbled. "I do all the work and I get nothing out of this. We really need to talk about-"

He was cut off when Fred leaned over the counter and pressed his lips against the thin pair of the blonde. Draco chuckled, pushing back against the ginger. They broke apart after a moment, foreheads pressed together.

"Thank you for making those runs," Fred said, his breath brushing against Draco's bangs. "You know, the backroom is open at the moment. George and Ron will be gone for a few more hours. We can get a couple of rounds in."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. He reached forward, his finger slinking under Fred's collar, drawing him back down. "Shut up Weasley. What am I, your convenient shag buddy?"

Fred chuckled, kissing Draco's lips briefly. "You are so much more." He leapt over the counter, landing next to the blonde. He encircled Draco, his face hovering inches away.

"But I will admit, you make for a fine shag," Fred smirked, turning and walking away, making sure to swish his hips just enough.

Draco watched the sight, licking his lips. He started to follow, before glancing back at the bag on the counter. "I hope you know, I'm not carrying that bag back here."

Fred didn't respond, instead reached forward, and pulling Draco into the backroom. The bag he'd brought was forgotten.


	15. Date (SeamusDean)

Seamus/Dean

-oOo-

"Are you going with someone?"

"Nope. What about you?"

"I was gunna ask Padma, but she's already going with someone else. So no."

"I think she's going with Harry. Or her sister is. One of them is going with him."

"It seems you have to be a Triwizard Champion to get a date around here. Ever Diggory has a date."

The two sat there on the hill top. They were a little too close for how two boys would normally prefer to sit with one another. But neither of them minded. Their fingertips were just inches from each other, digging into the grass to move forward.

"Who says we have to go?" Seamus asked. "I mean, dancing, music, sounds pretty girly."

"Right." Dean added with a chuckle. "It's just an excuse for girls to dress up and prance around their dates. Why would you want to go to something like that?"

"Exactly," Seamus' finger inched forward. "And besides, Malfoy is going. Who wants to be in a room with that git all night long?"

Dean's fingers moved a blade of grass aside. "Point made. Everyone is making such a big deal out of something so stupid. Who wants to dress up and dance with their date all night long? Not me. Sounds like too much work."

"Imagine the leg cramps," Seamus added, "from all that dancing. They'll all be regretting it when they have blisters the size of troll toes."

Dean broke out into deep chuckles. "Troll toes. Good one."

"Thanks." Seamus turned his smile onto the dark boy. His fingers slide through the grass. "I have been known to be pretty funny from time to time."

Only a few blades of grass separated their fingers. Both noticed but didn't make note of it.

"You know…" Dean trailed off.

"Who needs a date?" Seamus filled in. "Why can't we just go, just the two of us?"

"Sounds good. I mean, who says friends can't go together. It's not in the rules."

"And who cares about the rules."

"Not us."

"Exactly. So, you wanna go together?"

Dean inched his fingers just a little closer. A single blade of grass separated each finger.

"Hey you two!" They broke apart with the voice from down the hill. Glancing up, they caught Ron waving at them. "Dinner's in a few. Get your arses to the Hall."

The ginger left on that note, clearly more concerned with dinner.

Dean chuckled, before noticing that in the fright, their fingers had moved away from each other.

"So?" Seamus looked at him expectantly.

Dean smiled back, taking the opportunity. "You got yourself a date."


	16. Clothes (RonHermione)

Written for **Dirty Minds** (Ron came home to find Hermione's pink lacy pants on the doorknob), Fifty Shades…. (Ron/Hermione)

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Ron came home to find Hermione's pink lacy pants on the doorknob. It wasn't how he expected to come home after a long day at work. Really though, he wasn't complaining as he held them in his hands. At least they were on the inside doorknob, and not hanging out from the outside of their apartment door.

The rest of the flat was in no better shape. Clothes were littered all through their living room, and Ron could see some cluttering their small dining room table. From the back corner, where the bedrooms were located, he could make out the grumblings of his wife, and the babbling of an infant.

Dropping his workbag, and the lacy panties, onto the couch, he made his way into the back bedroom. Glancing in, he was given full sight to Hermione throwing clothes everywhere about the room. Sitting on the floor, chewing on one of her toys, was their year old daughter Rose.

Stepping into the room, Ron scooped up the child who giggled and pressed her small hands to his cheek. "Whatcha doing Mione?"

Hermione was startled by her voice just behind her ear. Throwing the shirt she'd been holding into the air, she turned and frowned at him. "Don't startle me like that."

"Sorry," Ron said, giving her a quick kiss. "Do I wanna know about the clothes?"

Hermione looked confused for a moment before realizing the mess she'd made. "I was packing."

"Packing?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled at him. "My family reunion. The week at my parents' house. Remember?"

"Totally," Ron lied. He bounced his daughter on his hip. "But what's with the clothes everywhere?"

"I was trying to find Rose's jumper. The red one. In case it got too cold."

Ron smiled at her. "Did you try Accioing it?"

Hermione just frowned for a moment. A look of frustration lit up over her face as she sighed. "That would have saved me so much work."

Ron only laughed, watching as his wife made to find her wand. Rose continued giggling in his arms, laughing as she saw her red jumper fly from out of the closet and into her mother's hands.


	17. Babysitting (GinnyHarry)

Written for Dirty Minds (Everywhere his fingers went, his lips followed)

-oOo-

He was quickly mastering the art of walking, and with that walking, he was exploring a whole new world. With each step, little Scorpius discovered something new in his godparent's home. His hands always found something to play with. And as exploring babies go, everywhere his fingers went, his lips followed.

At the moment, Scorpius was learning what the coffee table was. And by learning, it meant he had his mouth on the edges and was sucking on the wood.

"Don't eat that," Ginny said, pulling the baby away.

Scorpius looked up at his aunt with wide brown eyes. He smiled a wide grin and continued looking around. Struggling to get out of her arms, the toddler reached back towards the floor.

"A handful isn't he," Harry laughed, taking the small child.

"Just a bit, " Ginny said, smiling at the boy in her husband's arms. She ran a hand over the bulge in her stomach. "Let's hope when this little one comes, he's not so curious."

Harry laughed and Scorpius climbed from his arms. "Here's hoping. Between this little guy and watching Teddy, I think our daredevil babysitting is full."

Ginny nodded in agreement as she watched her godson try to suck on one of her mystery novels. The growing child in her stomach kicked once and bounced for a few moments. She had to smile. Hermione and Draco really had their hands full with the little blonde. And something told Ginny that she and Harry would have their own hands full soon enough.


	18. Coffe Shop (HermioneBlaise)

Written for Pairing the Character (Hermione/Blaise)

They kept running into each other at this little coffee shop off the edge of Muggle London. Hermione had been surprised when she first spotted him there. He was sitting at a far table, coffee steaming in front of him, and a book in hand. He noticed her too – they were both there every day, nine o'clock – but she and Blaise never crossed the line of actually interacting. There was an unspoken agreement that he stay on one side, and she stay on the other.

So it was startling when she lifted her gaze from the book she was reading and spotted him. He was standing behind the chair across from her. Without a word, or even eye contact, Blaise set his mug of coffee onto the table along with his book.

"So," Blaise said, taking a seat, "opinions of Joffrey."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion before she looked down at the book in front of him. He was a book behind her, but looked nearly finished with it.

She chuckled, "he's a bastard."

"Yes," Blaise shrugged, "but he's entertaining."

Hermione shook her head, "he'll get what's coming him."

Blaise's face fell as he glared at her book. "Well I like him."


	19. Blanket (ScorpiusLily Luna)

(Scorpius/Lily Luna)

There was a light patter of rain against the bed room window. Lily listened to the rhythm, breathing in and out with each second. She rolled in her bed, burying herself against Scorpius' chest. She breathed in his warm scent and ran her fingers threw his soft blonde hair. She felt at peace.

"Lil?"

Lily opened her eyes, staring into his soft baby blues. "Morning."

"Morning,"he replied with a bit of a grumble, "can I have some of the blanket?"

Lily blinked in confusion. She wiggled her feet a bit, realizing that she had stolen the comforter sometime in the night. She looked him over, taking in the week built chest she was pressed against.

"It's kind of chilly," he added.

Lily smirked, burying herself further against his chest. "No blanket. I'll keep you warm."


	20. On The Floor (ScorpiusLucy)

(Scorpius/Lucy)

Lucy liked being on the bottom of their make out sessions. She felt safe and warm with Scorpius' body hovering just above her. He was propping himself up by his elbows, his lips busy working against hers. They moved in sync as her fingers swam under his shirt and her nails taped out unknown rhythms against his skin.

She giggled against his lips and he bite back a chuckle. Getting a spark of mischief, Lucy moved her fingers down his back. She drummed them in the sensitive spot right above his hip.

Scorpius drew back, having a good idea of what she was thinking. Before he could flee, Lucy began to tickle him. The snort that came from him was nowhere near gentleman like. He leaned away from the tickle, and leaned a bit too far.

It didn't take but a second for Lucy to realize that Scorpius was no longer on her. But on the floor. Starring up at her with a pout.

She rolled over, trailing her fingers through his hair. "What are you on the floor for?"

Scorpius laughed in response. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her into the floor with him.

Lucy didn't struggle as he brought her against his chest.


	21. Shower (DracoGinny)

(Draco/Ginny)

Draco had long since been given a key to her apartment and he was making the most of it. He swore he spent more nights there than he did at his own place. Nights he did spend at his apartment, she was usually with him so it all balanced out.

When he walked into her apartment, he heard the shower running. She must have had practice that day, he mused as he walked toward her bathroom.

He already had his shoes, socks and belt undone by time he got to the door. Opening it ever so slowly, he slipped in and dropped his shirt into the floor.

She was still showing, unaware of his presence. Dropping his pants and boxers, her gripped the edge of the shower curtain.

Her stepped in the shower, ready to envelope her into her arms when the water hit him.

It was cold. Like buckets of ice cold. Draco couldn't stand it. He leapt from the shower, grabbing a towel for warmth.

"Merlin, Gin," Draco groaned. "I think I froze my left nut off."

Ginny stuck her head from around the curtain, smirking. "Not all of use are trying to burn the top layer of skin off with our showers. I'll make it warm, and you can join me."


	22. Cold (SiriusRemus)

(Sirius/Remus)

The door to their apartment opened and closed quietly. Sirius barely heard it. He did hear it however, and he stirred from his light sleep to listen to the footsteps as they moved through the home. He recognized those steps.

He wasn't getting out of bed though. No, Sirius wiggled himself deeper into his bed, and tugged the blanket around him.

The bedroom door slid open. Sirius frowned not bothering to welcome the other back home. There was a shifting in the bed as the other man climbed in and wrapped himself around Sirius.

"I know you're awake," the voice breathed in his ear.

Sirius didn't turn to face him. He did however take in the warmth that was quickly overtaking the bed with his arrival.

"Come on Padfoot, I'm home. You know I had to go. Mad Eye needed me."

"I know," Sirius said, rolling over. He took in the soft scent of cinnamon. "But I missed you Moony. The bed was cold."

Remus chuckled, pressing his forehead against Sirius'. "I'll try to get home sooner next time."


	23. Morning (HermioneSeverus)

(Hermione/Snape)

The smell of coffee but him early in the morning as it always did. Rising from bed, he took a moment to appreciate how light his body felt. It was because of her. Her felt so much lighter because of her.

Slipping on a pair of slippers, not bothering to throw a robe over his pajamas, Severus moved from the bed room and down the hall.

Her massive collection of curls was the first thing he spotted. She was sitting at the kitchen table coffee cup to get lips. She smiled when she saw him in the doorway.

"Morning Sev," she said as she slid a coffee cup towards the chair across from her.

Severus planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning Hermione. Anything good in the paper?"

"Not really," Hermione shrugged, hanging the morning Prophet to him. "Harpies are in the play offs. And I seem to be having an affair."

Severus frowned at her, but there was a playful light in his eyes. "With Potter?"

Hermione smirked behind her coffee cup. "Of course."


	24. Light (DracoLuna)

**Non-Canon Fun** (Draco/Luna), **Getting Around Challenge** (Draco/Luna), **The Restriction Challenge **(7. No character names)

He sat in the darkest corner of the tower letting the lack of light spread over him. He kicked his legs out, breathing in with the creaks of the table. It was peaceful up here; no one bothered making the climb all the way up here. No one really wanted to bother with much now a days.

The door slid open slowly, and Draco barely flinched at the sound. He stared with narrowed eyes as the thin form slipped through the crack. His body dropped most of its tension at the sight of her sparkling eyes. She seemed to radiate light; a complete contrast to the darkness he thrived in. She looked like an angel, her blonde hair a bright halo.

She sat next to him, the angel comforting the devil. Those radish earrings she always wore dangled with the movement before resting against her tight curls. "Have you got it?"

He kept his eyes on her as he pulled the crumbled pages from his pocket. "It's not much this time. They're not really sharing information with me anymore. Most of this, I learned from Snape. It's not much, I'm sorry."

She kissed his cheek, taking the pages from him. "It's enough. You don't know how much this is helping. How many people you have saved. You're kind of a hero."

"I'm leaking information," he turned away from her. His eyes scanned the empty room. Without looking at her, he could feel her eyes on him. She was sitting dangerously close to him on top that table. Her fingers were flush over his. "Not exactly leading a forefront."

"It's more than just information." Her voice didn't hold the same dreamy quality it had years prior. He blamed the Carrows and those like them. They had hardened the innocent girl. "You're helping. You're keeping people safe. You've kept me safe."

She intertwined her fingers with him. The touch caused him to tense slightly. It had been some time since someone touched him like that. Part of him wanted to flinch away; a part of him that had been trained to expect pain and punishment. He resisted that urge though, and tightened his fingers around hers.

She smiled brightly at him. It was a smile he didn't deserve. She leaned in closer.

Just before their lips meet, he drew back an inch. "I can't. I'm not someone you want."

She looked at him. There was a sad glint to her eyes, but the smile was still there. "How do you know what I want?"

"I'm not a hero. I'm not a good guy."

She kissed him briefly, their lips touching only for a second. "There's where you're wrong. You are a hero. You're my hero."

He looked at her, words playing through his mind. She was bright in that room of dark. In his room of dark. Trailing a hand down her collar, and softly pressing his lips to hers, he tried to believe what she'd said. He didn't see himself a hero. But she was. She was his hero. His light. And he was selfish to want her.

As she kissed back, increasing the passion and running a hand over his arm, he knew that her desire was just as selfish.


	25. Safe (DracoLavender)

**Gringotts Prompt Bank** (Pairing – Draco/Lavender), **Getting Around Challenge** (Draco/Lavender)

It was purely physical between them. That's what they told themselves. After all, he was a Death Eater and she worked for the Order. They shouldn't have even taken the moment to get together. However, as she dug her fingers into his back as he pushed against her, Lavender couldn't help but wonder how long this would last. She wanted it to last.

"Careful," she muttered, "watch the bruise."

"Sorry," Draco replied. He shifted, doing well to keep his thigh from pressing against the deeply set bruise along her lower thigh.

"Not your fault," she threw her head back, trying not to gasp as he danced kisses down her neck. "Don't stop that."

He chuckled into her neck, and Lavender felt her body tingle. He very rarely laughed, never smiled – at least not for the world to see. Feeling the welts and scars along his shoulders, she understood why. It was a dangerous world they were living in; no matter what side you were on.

But in this room, with each other, Lavender felt safe. It was one of the few places that she felt that way.

She was falling for him. Of maybe she was just falling for the way he made her feel.


	26. Christmas Shopping (DracoDaphne)

Prompts: **History of Magic **(Write about a character visiting Hogsmead, focusing on a holiday / Location: Gladrags Wizardwear), **Gringotts Prompts Bank** (Draco/Daphne), **Getting Around Challenge** (Draco/Daphne)

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

"What do you think of this for your mother?"

She turned, trying not to laugh at the sight before her. Twenty three, tall as can be, and Draco Malfoy had a glittery, dragon fly hair clip pulling his bangs back. Daphne pressed a hand over her mouth, hiding her laughter.

"I don't think so," she replied, stepping closer. Removing the hair clip, she ran a hand through his soft blond hair. Pushing his bangs to the side, she noticed a small scar along his forehead. They didn't talk about that scar. She turned her attention off of that and back onto his grey eyes. "Although it might make a great present for Tori. She still likes the shinnies."

"This store isn't shy on that." Draco looked around Gladrags, shivering at the vast collection of glitter, glitz, and obscene colors. "I mean seriously, Love, did you see the sock options? One of them has reindeer on them that I think tried to bite me."

"I'm sure you're over reaching. Besides, I love this story. It's the perfect place to Christmas shop."

"This store is awful." Draco had turned from her and was now picking at a set of sweaters that he couldn't help but grimace at. Pulling one up, he pressed it against his torso to display for Daphne. The sweater was ugly beyond ugly means. Garland was sown into the material; shimmering, golden garland on Christmas green. It wrapped around the lower trim, the edges of the sleeves, and even the collar. There were small, rattling bells sown in, about five, that jangled more than called for. In the center, was an obnoxious looking Christmas tree, decked out with little lights that Draco was positive somehow lit up.

Daphne tugged at the end of the sweater. "That is absolutely disgusting. Please tell me you're getting one."

"Of course," he threw one under his arm and reached into the stack for a few more. "This one will go to Theo. A red one for Blaise. Oh, they even have a pink one. Pansy will like that."

"What about this one?" Daphne reached to the end of the table, grabbing onto the white one. It too was covered in hideous garland and bells, but in the center, sat a snowman. It was dancing. The white on white, especially when pressed against Draco's pale features, was a little much for Daphne. She set the sweater back with a grimace.

"So not everything in the story is a masterpiece," Daphne shrugged. "We should have an ugly sweater party."

Draco didn't bother hiding the grimace at that one.

Looking offended, Daphne asked, "What does that face mean? It is a good idea. Ugly sweaters. Some wine. We can finally get Pansy to admit she likes Marvin, and Vis versa. And I can be the maid of honor at their wedding. I haven't been to a wedding since Blaise and Theo tied the knot. I figured ours would be next, but seeing as how my boyfriend is slow with the…"

"I'll ask when I ask," Draco waved her off. "You can't rush perfection."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "perfection my arse. You're just slow."

"But you love me despite it," Draco smirked, kissing her cheek. "You know, maybe an ugly sweater party might not be that bad of an idea. I mean, if we do it after Christmas, the lot can wear these ugly things. It would give me such joy to see Blaise in this disgusting mess."

"I told you this store would be fun. And you didn't want to come."

"Ya, ya."

"You know," she leaned in. She had to look up, Merlin he had gotten so tall. She barely went to his chin. "There are a lot of rings here. If you need help deciding-"

She was cut off with his leaning down to kiss her. Neither pulled away. Instead they deepened the kiss. Setting the sweaters onto the table, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

There was the clearing of a throat a bit away. The couple broke apart, catching eyes with an elderly lady, a smirk on her lips. Draco blushed, turning away to grab the selected sweaters.

"Maybe we should get out of here," he offered.

Daphne nodded, catching what he was offering, "we should pick up some hot chocolate on the way back."


	27. Nice Sweater (HarryFred)

Gringotts Prompts Bank (Pairing: Harry/Fred)

-oOo-

Really, in hind sight, Harry should have realized sooner that his preferences were a bit more open than originally thought. After all, all those months watching Cedric, all those years eyeing Malfoy, he had tried to ignore it, tried to focus more on girls, but his attention was divided. He didn't really know how to put it.

All he knew, was that two years ago, when they spent the night at the Burrow, he spent it with Ginny. This time, when he came down for breakfast that holiday, it was with a bright yellow F sowed into his sweater.

"Stop sleeping with my family."

Harry had to snicker at that. Already seated at the kitchen table was Ron, a cup of coffee held tightly in his hand. His hair was a mess, and his freckles had only gotten more predominant with age.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry smirked, grabbing a bagel from the table.

Ron only glared at him. "Don't play dumb, Potter. You grabbed the wrong sweater this morning."

Harry, mouth full of bagel, looked down and noticed the bright F staring back at him. "So I did."

"Morning people!" The two turned to Fred standing in the doorway. There was a wicked smirk across his lips as he stepped towards them. Leaning forward, he grabbed a bagel. With his other hand, he took the moment to smack Harry on the backside. "Nice sweater."

The blush forming across Harry's face was enough to send Ron, as well as Ginny and Hermione who had just entered, to break into fits of laughter.

"Keep those hands to yourself, boys," Molly's voice added as she entered. Everyone shifted about as the kitchen grew crowded. "We are going to behave ourselves."

"I'm trying mum," Fred replied. "I can't help it though. He's got a butt like two apples."

Harry was choking on the bagel at this point. He survived wars and Death Eaters, and had it not been for Ginny's hitting him on the back, he would have succumb to bagel in the Weasley kitchen. Once able to breath, he glared at Fred. The ginger just kept smiling and Harry couldn't keep his glare.


	28. Candy Canes (DracoGeorge)

Prompts: **Astronomy** (Write about a celebration of some kind), **Getting Around Challenge** (Draco/George), **Gringotts Prompt Bank** (Pairing: Draco/George – Christmas Theme Prompts: candy canes, Christmas Tree)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

-oOo-

There had been candy canes on the Christmas tree. Molly had left every other branch with a sugary treat attached. Unfortunately for her, one of the newest additions to the family had a sweet tooth that none of them had seen coming.

George couldn't help but smirk at the blond slipping yet another cane from the tree. He glanced around the room of Weasley's, noticing no eyes on him, and slipped the cane between his teeth. It had taken George all the convincing in the world to get Draco to come with him to the annual Weasley Christmas party. Even after agreeing, he had stayed on the side lines, a little unsure how to interact with people he had been taught to hate. So he stuck by the tree, eating all the candy canes when no one was looking.

Chuckling, George crossed the room and stood behind the man. "You know, mum's gunna kill you if you keep eating those."

Draco turned, a smirk over his lips as he bit into the candy cane. He twirled it in a way George will admit, was quiet alluring. "Problem there, Weasley?"

Stepping closer, so that only the length of the candy cane separated them, George had to keep his breathing in check. He didn't realize he was staring, but whatever he had been wanting to say, had been whipped from his thoughts at the sight of those grey eyes.

"Are you just going to keep standing there," Draco spoke, causing George to realize he was staring.

Shaking his head, he took the candy cane the other had been eating. "If you keep eating these, you'll rot your teeth."

"Yes, mother." Draco made to grab the candy back, but George was holding it above his head. He cursed the lack of height of his part.

"Who ate all my candy canes?" The two turned to spot Mrs. Weasley, hands on her hips and a frown on her lips. She was looking right at them. "George?"

"I didn't do it!" George shouted. His mother looked towards the candy he held in his hands. Realizing the compromising positon, he shoved the candy cane back into Draco's hand. The eyes of everyone in the Weasley home were directed towards the noise.

"I tried to stop him," Draco shrugged, placing the most innocent expression on his face. "But he won't listen. Said he was a grown man, he doesn't listen to anyone."

"You liar," George couldn't believe him. Reaching forward, he snatched the collection of candy canes out of Draco's back pocket. "What are these?"

Draco only shrugged, a smirk still on his lips. He slipped the opened candy cane back into his mouth.

Molly looked like she was done with the conversation. "Leave my tree alone."

Draco nodded, "yes, ma'am."

The Weasley matriarch shook her head, a smile on her lips as she went on about her days.

"Why do you always get away with it?"

Draco turned back to George, popping the candy cane back into his mouth. "Your mother adores me."

"I think she likes you, more than she likes me," George frowned.

A chuckle ran through Draco's lips. "I have to admit, Christmas with you family was a smart idea."

George stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. "And you thought this would be a bad idea."

"Alright," Molly's voice tore through the Burrow again, "gather around the tree. Present time."

"You know," George leaned forward, speaking softly as the family gathered into the front room, "if we slip out now, we might be able to make it upstairs before mum notices."

"I'll bring the candy canes."

"You have a real problem, you know that right?"


	29. Amortenia (DracoBlaise)

Getting Around Challenge (Draco/Blaise), Gringotts Prompt Bank (Character Pairing: Draco/Blaise)

They were working on Amortentia. It was simple enough. Draco had been sleeping with potions books since he learned to read them, so Blaise was confident the two of them could manage this. He was shite with potions, but when your best friend was an unarguable genius, things happened to balance out.

Blaise's job, as Draco had so simply put it, was to not blow up the potion. It was a fair request. It was when Blaise started to smell it that he began to wonder if they had done something wrong.

"Hey, Draco," the Italian looked over towards his friend who was busy chopping up roots and grumbling something about Potter. The blond looked up and cocked an eyebrow in attention. "Is this thing almost done?"

"Last ingredient," Draco answered. Slipping the roots into the potion, and stirring it slowly.

They were standing a reasonable distance apart. The smell was intense. Far too intense. "Did you eat a candy cane or something before coming to class?"

Draco didn't look up as he stirred, "no. Why?"

"No reason." Blaise rocked on his feet, looking around the room to see if anyone else was reacting to the smell. He swore he was coming from the caldron, but that didn't make sense. No one he knew liked candy canes. Well no one as much as – he stopped, looking towards his friend.

Draco was winkling his nose, staring at the potion in frustration. "I don't know how much aftershave you used this morning, but it's drowning this out. I can't smell anything over you."

"I didn't," Blaise was trying hard to keep a straight face. He had known for a while where his preferences lay. It wasn't something he tried to hide. In fact, he was quite proud of the way he was. But judging from the expression on Draco's face, it was clear his friend had been hiding something. Some major in fact.

"Shit," Draco glared down at the liquid. "This doesn't mean anything."

"Right," Blaise answered, knowing that whatever the smell meant, Draco wasn't ready yet to come to terms. "You know, there's nothing wrong with-"

"Shut up," Draco cut him off.

Blaise didn't say anything else, just watched as Draco bottled the potion and slipped off to place it on Slughorn's desk. He wondered if maybe there was some truth to this Amortentia. If so, it would open a possibility that Blaise had long ago thought impossible.


	30. Cooking (ScorpiusLily Luna)

Gringotts Prompts Bank (Character pairing: Scorpios/Lily)

It was their first Christmas as a married couple. They had a small get together. Nothing big, just a handful of school mates and close family. The dining room table was jammed with people. But even with elbows crashing together and glasses sitting on top of each other, the group couldn't be happier to reign in the holidays together.

"I'd like to make a toast," Lily drew attention to her. "To family. Friends. To each and every one of you who were able to come today. We really appreciate it. It's not a holiday without family. Anything to add Scorp?"

The smirk that spread over Scorpius' face should have been what caused them to silence him. Instead, they let him talk, and they regretted it.

"Want to thank you guys too. Christmas is always my favorite holiday, and I'm glad I get to spend it with the people I care about most. Especially my beautiful, amazing wife… who wanted to start cooking early this morning."

The sentence was clean enough. The wink, and the way he said it, was not. From across the table, James began to chock on his drink. Albus, once he realized the innuendo, tried to glare but was too busy trying to hide the grin. Alexia Nott left the table. Fred and Hugo were holding nothing back as they laughed. The group at the table were in various states of frustration or amusement.

Lily, understanding what he meant, only grinned back and was thankful they hadn't invited any of the parents to this gathering. "I mean, we forgot to get the whipped cream last night. It only made sense to get it before we started in the kitchen."

The most remember able response came from Felicity Zabini, who without warning, threw a biscuit at the pair.


	31. Job (GinnyBlaise)

Gringotts (FRIENDS: (Dialogue) "Guess what?" / "You got a job?" / "Are you kidding me? I'm trained for nothing! I was laughed at in twelve interviews today."), Getting Around Challenge (Ginny/Blaise)

-oOo-

He was content on living the rest of his life on his family inheritance. After all, why work if you didn't need to? Ginny had other plans. She had grown up knowing how tight money could be and understood the value of it. She no longer had the money problems her family had had when she was a kid, after all the Harpies paid well to keep their Chaser, but that didn't mean she had forgotten her childhood lessons.

Blaise on the other hand didn't understand what it was like. He had grown up around money. It was a natural part of life for him. He had never gone wanting; never had to sacrifice something because 'we just can't afford it Ginny dear'.

She loved him, but the dispute between money had driven a small wedge between them. So she had given him a task, an ultimatum to say. And that, was a job. She didn't care what he did. He could sell papers on the corner for all she cared, she just needed him to understand the need to work for a living. To understand why she was so reluctant to drop hundreds of Galleons into an excursion.

One week she had sent him on this task. One week where he had taken it as serious as she could have wished. He had limited himself on his spending spree. Given himself a strict budget and was doing well to keep with it. He was beginning to understand the restraint when money wasn't flowing with a signature.

The front door flung open, revealing a smiling dark skinned male. His eyes were wide, and his teeth were bared as he grinned at his girlfriend.

"Guess what?" Blaise said, swinging the door closed behind him.

Setting her book down, she looked up at him. "You got a job?"

"Are you kidding me?" He paused midway into the front room, the grin on his face shifting into a wicked smirk. "I'm trained for nothing! I was laughed at in twelve interviews today."

Ginny frowned. "Than what's the good news?"

"Granger's pregnant."

"What!"

"Ya," Blaise answered, dropping down onto the couch beside her. "Ran into her and Draco while I was out. I made a mention about the four of us going out for drinks. They let it slip."

"She hasn't told me," Ginny narrowed her eyes, wondering if her friend would be home to Floo call. "How could she keep such a secret from me?"

Blaise shrugged, moving closer. He slide his hand behind her long red hair, and ticked the lob of her ear. "I don't know. But, the way I see it, we can't let those two beat us. So I figure, me and you, we one up them?"

Ginny was trying not to roll her eyes at him. The smile on her lips was growing with each second. "And how would we do that?"

There was a purr to her words that was driving Blaise off the walls. His lips just above hers, he bit her lips and smiled. "Well, if I am correct, twins run in your family. Last time I checked, two was better than one."

Ginny wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. The lack of a job on his part was forgotten as she made an attempt at the button on his pants. After all, he had a job right there he needed to take care of.


	32. Tattoo (GinnyTheo)

Getting Around (Ginny/Theodore Nott), Gringotts (AU: Tattoo Artist)

He had been raised the proper little pureblood heir. Proper manners, proper dress, proper speech – the whole pitch and all. All of that was shit now to him. Should his father ever see him – on the off chance the bastard got out of jail – he would probably have his ear off.

But Theo didn't care. Sitting forward in the chair, his pen moving along his lines, he had to admit to himself that this was where he belonged.

Tattoos had long since been a part of the Wizarding world. A part that was extremely frowned upon – proper gentleman don't have ink and all – but a part none the less. It was the dramatic set of owls and ribbons along his forearms which had turned many pureblooded mother's eyes and their desires to marry their children to him. That and the long faded Dark Mark he had done well to bury. That was fine after all. A forced marriage wasn't really something he foresaw in his future.

The door to the parlor opened, Theo's attention remaining on the flames he was currently inking into this man's back. He was almost done, finishing up the tips which he was extremely proud of.

"You're girls in," the voice a bit away drew Theo's eyes up. He spotted the mast assortment of freckles and the vibrant red hair and smiled.

"Be with you in a second," Theo spoke, going back to his current project. A few moments later, he cleaned up his lines and pointed the man towards the counter to pay.

His chair open, the ginger didn't wait to be prompted before she took the seat.

"I like what you did with the hair, Gin," Theo reached out, carting his fingers through the now short bob. He caught sight of the small angel tattooed at the base of her neck – his work, as were all of those that graced her body.

"Didn't have much of a choice," Ginny responded. "The damn thing got caught by a passing broom. Nearly took me to the ground. Had to cut it. I rather like it."

"It suits you. Now, I assume you require my talent."

Without missing a beat, Ginny stuck out her tongue and removed a piece of paper from her back pocket. Handing it to him, he made note of the intricate lines that she had sketched.

"Nice feather. You wanting this?"

"Across the shoulder please. You think you can do that?"

Theo smirked, setting up his ink. "Don't underestimate me, Weasley. Now, remove that shirt of yours."

Smirking, Ginny responded, "very forward, Nott", as she slipped her jumper off revealing a rather tight and revealing undershirt. Her freckles went across her shoulders and down the front of her shirt, disappearing under the fabric. There was a collection of birds and text that ran across her skin. He remembered putting each and every one of those on her body.

Shacking himself, he regained focus as she turned her back and got comfortable in the chair. Setting his pen to work, he pressed it against her skin and worked on setting the outlines into her back.

"Are we gunna continue twenty questions before or after I do the black?"

Ginny looked over her shoulder at him. "We'll do it now. What question did we leave off on?"

"Thirteen. Last book you read?"

"Rather innocent question there. From Hell. Muggle work. I recommend it. Reason you started tattooing?"

Theo thought for a moment, "Piss on the world, kind of. Reason you and Potter broke up?"

Ginny froze for a moment, but replied, "Different directions in life. He wanted to settle down, family and all. I'm not ready for that. Reason you and Parkinson broke up?"

"Long distance sucks." Blaise finished readjusted his ink as he moved along. "She fell in love with some guy will in France. I couldn't blame her. We ended it mutually. Reason for so many of these tattoos?"

"Grew up in a sea of redheads. People just lumped all the Weasley's together and called it a day. I wanted some individuality. Some creativity. Why the owls? And why so many?"

Theo caught sight of the spread wings along the side of his arm. "It's my Patronus. An owl. They're there to remind me that no matter how dark it seems, I'm not lost. Why do you always come to me for these tattoos?"

"Cause your good." Ginny fell silent. There was only the buzz of the pen moving against her skin, and some muttering from another employee. "Plus, I keep hoping that maybe, you'll want to take this out of the building. There's a reason I always come at the end of your shift."

The realization hit Theo and he almost slipped. Catching himself, he went to retouching her lines.

"There's a bar," he started slowly, "a few blocks from here. Really good, pretty cheap. I figure by time I finish this, it should be closing time."

Ginny grinned over her shoulder, "it's about time, you caught on."


	33. Overalls (NevilleHannah)

January Challenge (Level 2:Neville Longbottom/Hanna Abbott)

She had a thing for Muggle overalls that just drove Neville up the wall. She wore them every time the Advanced Herbology class went out to work. She didn't want to mess up her school uniform, and that was understandable. Most of those in the class had at least a few pairs of clothes stashed in the room to change into. But did it have to be overalls?

Prior to meeting her, he had never seen the article of clothing. He had been mildly concerned about them. After all, they had the weirdest shape. Any concern was gone when he saw her in them.

"Are you coming Neville?" Hannah was waving a hand in front of him. "Professor Sprout will leave us behind we don't hurry."

"Right behind you," Neville answered, pleased that his voice hadn't broken. He had gained a great deal of confidence over the years, war does that to a person, but standing up to a vicious dictator was nothing compared to talking to this girl.

Hannah seemed content with his slow steps behind her and turned back around. He wished she hadn't. The overalls fit her nicely. He had to give it to the Muggles, they knew how to make clothes. The thick material was loose on her, and underneath she only sported a light brown t-shirt. Her hair was done in the signature pony tails, and there was already a smidge of dirt on the back of her neck. He knew that dirt was coupled by the smudge that ran across her cheek and just above her lips. The Herbology class had been working, and she wasn't afraid to get a little dirty.

"You'll be my partner right?" Hannah looked over her shoulder at him. "You're the only one in this class who knows what they're doing, after all."

"Sure."

They walked a little quicker, catching up to the rest of the class already gathering around Professor Sprout as she listed off their task.

He tried to listen, really he did, but she was standing next to him; standing there with dirt on her cheek and pig tails and overalls. He was at least two heads taller than she was, so it was obvious the way he staring.

She looked up at him, a sly grin on her lips. Hannah nudged her shoulder against him, chuckling softly as she did so. As she moved away, he dared to touch her hand. His fingers, with the dirt under the nails, wrapped nervously around hers. It only took a moment for her fingers to finish the knot.

Neither of them were listening to Professor Sprout's instructions.


	34. Library (HermioneVictor)

January Event (Level Three: Hermione Granger/Victor Krum)

She thumbed through the pages of her book, eyes traveling over the text as she absorbed the words. It was simple spell work she was studying, but still she needed to not lose her edge. She'd been slipping recently in her Transfiguration grade, and that wouldn't do.

"Y' study so much," Victor's voice drew her eyes up. He was flipping a page in the tomb in front of him. There was a frown on his lips, but a knot of concentration in his brow. "I haff never meant one who reads so much."

"You probably won't," Hermione answered. She closed the book, noticing by the clock on the wall that she'd been studying for the last two hours. She had promised him a quick read though, clearly that hadn't worked. "I'm sorry. I held us up again."

"Apologize not Herm-own-ninny," he closed his book. They made eye contact, and not for the first time, the look in his eyes made Hermione feel beautiful. "I had fun tonight."

"You just watched me study," Hermione countered. "It wasn't actually the most thrilling night."

Victor leaned forward, placing a hand on the table to steady himself. Pushing her hair away from her face, he kissed her cheek softly. He removed his lips, but didn't make to sit back down. "I learned a lot. Like, did you know that the Hippogriff lays a single egg? And it hatches wiffin twenty-four hours. Fascinating, isn't it, Her-my-oh-nee?"

She wanted to tell him that she already knew that, but stopped. He got her name wrong again. Hermione had been trying to coach him, but he just couldn't seem to get it right. She wondered if maybe he was saying it wrong, so he could bring that smile to her lips.

"I didn't know that," she said. "Have you seen the giant squid?"

"I haff." Victor retook his seat, his eyes not leaving her face. "Giant creature. I haff never seen one before coming to Hogwarts."

"I could tell you about it. How about tomorrow, we go down to the lake after classes? I can tell you about the squid. And you could tell me more about your school. It sounded like a lovely place."

Victor smiled that dorky little smile that Hermione found far too endearing. "Maybe the house elves could give us sandwiches."

Give him sandwiches, she thought, not herself. They were still upset with her after all.

A picnic by the lake though, removed her thoughts about angry elves.

"It is almost dinner time," Victor spoke. "Ve should be heading out. Ve will be expected."

Hermione piled her books, slipping them into her bag. "You're right. Harry and Ron will flip if I'm missing. Or, Ron will at least."

They stood, Hermione tossing her bag over her shoulder and Victor grabbing the books she hadn't slipped into the satchel.

"Is all all right wiff you and your friends? The ginger one, Ron, he does not seem to like me very much."

"Ron's just," Hermione sighed, glancing down. After the incident at the ball… well Hermione wasn't going to think on that. She wasn't going to let Ronald ruin this too. Looking up, she smiled at Victor who smiled in return. "Ron will be fine. He'll get over himself. He's just, going through some stuff. He'll be fine."

Victor nodded, taking her hand. They made their way out of the library. No one lifted an eye at the pair, Hermione Granger and Victor Krum was something they had become used to see.

AN: Victor Krum is such a cinnamon roll. Why do I not write for him more often?


	35. Noise (DracoAstoria)

Getting Around Challenge (Draco/Astoria), January Event (Level 2: Draco/Astoria), Gringotts (Pairings: Draco/Astoria)

It was a vicious attack by the Carrows which had left her deaf in both ears. She tried not to let it bother her too much, but the transition did kind of take a toll. It had been nearly eight years since she last hears the sound of another's voice. Since she had last heard anything. For a while there, she had considered herself going mad. She would have, had she not had the support system she did.

She didn't hear the patter of little feet running towards her. However, she did see the two little blonds who were desperately trying to climb onto the couch with her. They were speaking unheard words, and signing sloppy sentences. Astoria smiled at them, helping them onto the couch beside her.

The two small children – Scorpius and Carina, age five and three respectively – continued in their rushed speech and signing, trying to detail to her their trip to Diagon Alley. She could make out most of the story, and smiled at them as they spoke. Brushing her son's bangs back, she noticed the smudge of chocolate ice cream on his chin. Carina had pieces of leafs in her hair. It seemed like a fun outing.

The children turned their attention from her whenever their father entered the room. Draco was smirking, motioning for them to go get cleaned up. They kissed their mother's cheek, and gave Draco a quick hug before disappearing from the living room.

_Did you guys have fun, _she signed.

He nodded, _the kids seemed to enjoy themselves. You really should have joined._

Draco kissed her briefly, dropping onto the couch with her. Astoria repositioned herself, so that they both were lying on the cushions. She leaned back, resting her weight against his chest. Their legs were intertwined.

_I wish I could have, _she frowned, _but Daphne needed me. _

_How's she doing?_

_Finished the last of the wedding prep. So things are good on that front._

Astoria felt Draco shift roughly. Looking over her shoulder, she caught him frowning and calling out for something. If there was a response, she didn't hear it.

_Scorpius knocked over his lamp. _

Astoria nodded. A moment later, Scorpius and Carina appear back in the doorway. They smiled at their parents before joining them on the couch. She watched as Scorpius continued to sloppily sign and tell her about her day – how quickly he was picking up words surprised no one. Carina was beside him, her gaze shifting from her parents to her brother as she tried to copy his movements.

They sat like that until it was time to start dinner. Watching her family, Astoria couldn't have asked for anything better.


	36. Apartment (DudleyCho)

January Event (Level 3: Dudley Dursley/Cho Chang)

They didn't know whose family took it worse. His, for dating a witch. Hers, for dating a Muggle. It was ridiculous really the way they turned on them the moment they broke from expectations. Vernon Dursley had outright refused to allow Cho to sit at the dinner table anymore when he realized what she was. Mr. Chang had refused to let him in the door when he realized what his daughter's boyfriend was.

They didn't let that stop them though. Despite the constant hounding from their families, Dudley and Cho were moving easily through the stages of their relationship. It had been two years since they started seeing each other, and today was the next step.

The apartment was spacious, but nothing too extreme for the young couple. A bedroom, a living room, kitchen, bath, everything they needed. Furniture had just been moved in and she'd put the sheet on the bed only an hour ago. The apartment was quiet, the two of them standing in the front room, just breathing in the air.

"So," Dudley looked around the place, smiling at the pictures already on the wall, "what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Cho answered, her hand running over the back of the couch. "It's official. Our first place."

Dudley smiled. "Pretty sweet. You know, the sheet is fresh on the bed."

Cho turned towards him, smirking as she got his meaning. "I just put the pillow cases on. It would be a shame to wait to christen the place."

Dudley chuckled. Stepping forward, he slipped his arm under her, and lifted her off her feet. Cho chuckled.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Already making his way towards the bedroom he said, "Being romantic. Is it working?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in, her lips brushing against his neck. "It kind of is."

Dudley's response was to nudge the door open and enter into the bedroom. Without a word, he dropped her onto the bed. A second later, his lips were to hers. Pulling him towards her by the collar of his shirt, Cho smiled against his mouth.

This felt right. It was right. In that moment, the stress of the move, of their families, just everything washed away. It was her and him, and that was all they had ever wanted.


	37. Control (HarryVoldemort)

January Challenge (Harry Potter/Voldemort)

He ran his finger over the scar on the younger male's forehead. It was stunning in appearance. Powerful in magic. There was something about the scar that drove Tom mad. Something about the young man in general that kept him in such a state.

"Tell me, Harry," he spoke slowly, fingers trailing down the boy's collarbone, "what is it about you that leaves me so breathless?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry responded, his voice automatic and flat. There was a distance in his gaze like he was looking past the other occupant in the room.

Tom wouldn't have that. Grasping Harry's chin, he forced the boy to look at him. Those green eyes were dull, but there was a fire behind them. A fire that Tom would send blazing.

"My Lord," a voice broke from the doorway. Glancing away from those startling green eyes, Tom glared at the Death Eater who had dared to interrupt.

"What is it? Can you not see I am busy?"

"We heard from Lucius," the man glanced between the Dark Lord and the man he had pushed against the wall, "he confirmed the location of the Order. We wait for your word to strike."

Tom looked away, turning his attention back to Potter. For a second, that fire sparked but faded away. Dull emerald stared ahead.

Growling, Tom turned back towards the man. "I want no one left alive. Man, woman, child, eradicate them all."

The man nodded, and left, the door clicking closed behind them. Turning his attention back onto Harry, Tom placed his hand on the side of the young man's neck.

"Tell me Harry," he spoke again, "what will you do after the Order is gone?"

"I don't know sir," he answered again, the same flat sentence.

Frowning heavily, Tom breathed and allowed the magic to course from his body and through his fingers. He watched, the silver strands lifting from his fingers and sinking into Harry's neck. After a moment, the silver past through Harry's emerald eyes. They sparked and blazed like a fire.

The thin line of Harry's mouth turned roughly into a wicked smirk. The fire behind his eyes continued to blaze. He reached out, running his hand along the base of Tom's throat.

"Tell me Harry," Tom started one last time, "how does it feel?"

"Wonderful, My Lord," Harry responded. Moving quickly, he crushed his lips to Tom's, sucking hard enough to remove the air from his lungs.

Pulling apart, his bottom lip caught between Harry's teeth, Tom smirked. He wished he could have the younger male of his own free will. He wished the Chosen One had come to him on his own. But as that was not the case, he would have to make do. Crushing his lips against Harry's and greedily trying to swallow him, Tom considered that if he couldn't have Harry of free will, he would have him in force. He would be in control.


	38. Yes, My Lord (GinnyVoldemort)

Getting Around Challenge (Ginny/Tom Riddle Jr.)

"Ginevra." His voice came like silk from his lips.

She had been drawn to him. Drawn like one was to fire – fully aware of the dangers, but unable to pull back. Years she had resisted the temptations, but like all fools she had fallen without concern. Fallen without hesitation. Fallen with grace.

His hands traveled down the side of her face, fingers tickling the strands of red frosted hair. There was a warmth in his touch that Ginny had long craved for. The man standing in front of her grinned with triumph and his eyes glistened with victory. He wasn't the face Ginny had fallen in love with, but she could see the remnants of Tom Riddle in this man.

"Come Ginevra," he spoke, "we must celebrate this victory."

"Yes, My Lord." Ginny nodded, her eyes never leaving him. His hand when to her shoulder, guiding her from the room. As he turned her, Ginny caught sight of the now cold green eyes that still looked onto her with betrayal. She shock them off, instead turning to the vibrant pair to her side.

She followed him. Followed him away from Hogwarts, away from the battle grounds, away from her family, away from her old life. She followed him, knowing that she had chosen the right side.


	39. Kids (HermioneHarry,)

January Event (Level 1: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter), Gringotts (AUs: A-Z of AU Babysitting)

"How did you get roped into watching Malfoy's kid again?" They'd been babysitting the little blond ball of terror for two hours, and Harry still wasn't a hundred percent sure why they were doing it.

Bouncing the toddler on her knee, Hermione smiled at him. "He asked if I could. Apparently Professor McGonagall needed him to stand for Hogwarts for some potions conference."

"And he didn't have anyone else who could do it?" Harry watched the way the child giggled, swatting at the bubbles Harry was casting from his wand. The child had a smile bigger than anything he could imagine being on a Malfoy. There was a spark in innocence and joy in his grey eyes.

"Apparently every one was at work our out of the country," Hermione answered. "And you remember the wife."

Harry only nodded, knowing the marriage between the Malfoy's wasn't something he wanted to get involved in. He'd stayed clear pretty well so far.

"Besides," Hermione started. "I owed him a favor for teaching my classes for me the other day. Watching this little angel is the least I could do."

Harry watched as she turned her focus onto little Scorpius. The toddler had forgotten the bubbles and was instead twirling the tips of Hermione's hair. He laughed brightly as he ducked his head under the curls. Turning to Harry, Scorpius chuckled from under the mess of chestnut hair.

"We should have a kid," Harry spoke. Hermione looked up, her brow raising behind the fringe of her hair.

"A kid?"

Shrugging, Harry moved closer on the couch. He took Scorpius, who instantly began tapping at his cheek and giggling. "Why not? My eyes, your hair. We'll hope he has your brains."

"He?"

Harry shrugged, "or she. Either way, I think we'd make decent parents."

"Pway!" Scorpius grumbled, pointing at Harry's discarded wand. "Bubble!"

"Alright, alright," Harry reached for his wand. "So demanding. Must be a Malfoy trait."

He cast the spell, bubbles dancing through the air for the child's amusements.

"I think we'll be more than just decent parents. I think we'll be great at it."

Harry smirked, glancing up from the child. "What do you say, after Malfoy picks the kid up, me and you get started on that project?"

Hermione snorted, hiding her smile behind her hand.


	40. Honeymoon (VictoireTeddy)

January Event (Level 1: Victoire Weasley/ Teddy Lupin)

Hawaii was a paradise that Teddy never wanted to leave. The sun was always shining, the beaches were shimmering, the food was splendid, the alcohol made the night even more fun. They had been there a week, and Teddy was considering staying longer. He loved his home, but the rainy English weather had nothing on this resort.

Waking up to sun in his face, he waved the curtains closed. The sheets smelled of sand and pineapples and drawing the blonde closer to his chest, Teddy came to the conclusion that this was the best wedding present. He'd have to thank his grandmother and Aunt Narcissa for this one.

"You're smothering me," Victoire muttered.

Opening his eyes, he noticed he was indeed smothering his new wife under the sheets. Offering an apology, he readjusted so she could breath. Once free, she rolled over, casting those baby blue eyes on him.

"Morning my dear husband."

Teddy practically purred. "I love it when you call me that. Wifey."

Rolling her eyes, Victoire snuggled closer to him. She entangled her legs with his, noting that neither of them had gotten redressed after their tumble last night.

"What are the plans for today?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't have anything planned. You?"

"Not really. We do have a week here. Figured we could take it one day at a time."

Teddy smirked, twirling a lock of her blonde hair between his fingers. "In that case, what do you say we order room surface and stay in bed for a bit longer?"

Victoire pounded this for a moment before smirking. "If we do that, than we don't have to bother getting redressed."

Teddy rolled over, wrapping his arms around his new wife and kissing her greedily. She responded with the same passion, picking up where they had left off last night.


	41. Locked Out (NevilleLuna)

January Event (Level 1: Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom), Gringotts (Writing Prompts: Locked out)

Neville was getting real sick and tired of being locked out of the Gryffindor dorms. Eight years now. Eight years of forgetting passwords and banging on the portrait door for someone to let him in. It was getting ridiculous at this point. He almost considered going back to writing a list of passwords if it weren't for the fact that he tend to lose the sheet as well. He was hopeless, and he had come to terms with it.

"It's rather late. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Neville turned, smiling at the blonde. "I could say the same for you. What are doing over by the Gryffindor dorms?"

"Following the Nargles," Luna answered. "They seemed to have disappeared in this hall. Oh well, I'll find them again. So, why are you standing in the hall?"

"Forgot the password," Neville motioned towards the giant portrait. "And the Fat Lady is MIA. I was actually about to head to the Room. Figured it could give me a bed for the night."

"Why not stay with me?"

Neville took an extra second to check what she had said.

"There's a couple extra beds in the boy's dorms. I'm sure no one would mind if you crashed for the night."

"Are you sure?"

Luna nodded. She took his hand, already leading him away from the empty portrait. "It's the least I could do. It's what friends do after all."

"About that," Neville trailed off. It was now or never. "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

Luna looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I really like you Luna," he started, watching the way her blonde curls bounced with each step. "I mean, really like. More than a friend."

"I know."

It was two words that caused Neville to stop in the hall. "What? What do you mean you know?"

Luna turned, smiling widely at him. "You're really easy to read. And I like you too."

Neville smiled, stepping closer. He took her hand, and smiled even brighter when she squeezed back. He kissed her cheek once, not too long but not too brief. In response, Luna leaned forward, and feathered her lips against his. It was swift, but Neville felt the spark.

"Come on," Luna said, pulling him down the hall, "it's late. We need to sleep."

Allowing himself to be lead down the stairs, Neville smirked like an idiot. Getting locked out finally paid off.


	42. Caught (JamesLily)

January Event (Level 1: James Potter Sr/Lily Evans), Gringotts (Writing Prompts: Caught in the act)

"I am telling you Moony," Sirius threw his hands into the air, banging the door open in the process, "I am right on this matter."

"I think you're going crazy," Remus replied a moment later. He shut the front door carefully, checking to see if his friend had broken in with the dramatics.

"I second that," Peter muttered, moving past the two. He dropped onto the couch, looking around the Head's dorm. "Where's James? I thought he said he was up here?"

"He was," Sirius said, walking further into the room. "You guys checked the map?"

Remus sighed, throwing his backpack onto the table, "he has the map."

"Right." Sirius cupped his hands around his mouth. "James!"

There was no response. "James!"

They waited, silence sitting around them.

"Maybe he's in his room," Peter offered. "Where's Lily? Shouldn't she be here too? This is her dorm after all."

"Nerds probably in the library," Sirius said, already heading to James' room.

Remus gave an eye roll. "Must you be rude?"

Gripping the door handle, Sirius opened the door to James' bedroom. "Not rude, just telling it as it is. Now-"

Sirius was cut off when the screams took to the air. One belonged to the eldest Black, the other two came from inside the bedroom. Remus and Peter were up in a second, crowding the doorway to see what the problem was. They regretted it instantly.

"Fucking shit, James!" Remus growled, moving away from the door. "Put some fucking clothes on."

"Learn to knock you fuckwits!" James yelled back. After a moment, he came tumbling out of the bedroom, a pair of boxers slipping off his hips and a shirt only half on. Lily came out a moment later, much better on the clothing front, but her hair was a frizzed mess.

"I must say, Lily bug," Sirius smirked, safely moving away from the couple, "you have quite the arse."

Lily glared, throwing her shoe at the boy.

Peter glanced between the pair. He pulled out a candy bar from James backpack and started unwrapping it. "So does this mean you guys are a thing now?"

Lily and James glanced between each other.

"Yes, Peter," Sirius was the one to answer. "You see, when two people have sex, usually..."

Lily threw her shoe at him again.


	43. Dance (NarcissaLucius)

January Event (Level 1: Narcissa Black/Lucius Malfoy), Gringotts (Writing Prompts: School Dance)

She had come with Rodolphus to the dance, but he had wandered away a while ago. Last she saw her date, he had slipped out the back with Bellatrix. That was fine with Narcissa. She had only accepted his offer so that she could come to the dance.

Downing another glass of punch, she wondered why she even wanted to be here. The music was awful, the food was simple, and she was going to have blisters on her feet due to her heels. The great dance at Hogwarts had proven to be such a disappointment.

Gathering the end of her dress, Narcissa stood and looked around for the exit. If she left now she could get back to the dorms before the older students started slipping the alcohol in for the after party.

"Leaving so soon."

The voice, dripping in elegance and charm caused her to stop where she stood. Turning, she tried not to smile at the man in front of her.

"This dance is dead," Narcissa answered honestly. "I figured it would be best to get back before the commons is flooded with drunken Slytherins."

"The night is still young," Lucius said, "how about one last dance?"

Narcissa smiled at the older boy, but shook her head. "I really must be getting back."

"Your date."

At this Narcissa smirked. "My sister."

Understanding, Lucius nodded. "Well then, I cannot allow your night to be ruined by that jerk. Tell me Narcissa, why isn't the prettiest girl here on the dance floor."

The blush setting into Narcissa's cheeks prevented her from answering. Glancing away, she tried to not let him see just how big the smile on her lips was.

"Just one dance," Lucius asked, offering his arm. "And if you decide that this party is still not worth your time, will personally escort you safety to the dorms."

Taking his arm, she followed him onto the dancefloor. Just one dance. What could it hurt?


	44. TV (HarrySnape)

January Event (Level 3: Harry Potter/Severus Snape)

Severus hadn't had much use of a television growing up. He had had better things to do with his time. Even if he hadn't, his father had kept the remote in his iron fist. It had never been worth the fight.

He had gotten a tele whenever Harry moved in though. The younger male had been pleased to have one of his own that he could watch. The tele was always one, usually muttered, but still on. Severus in his older age hadn't changed his views on the Muggle devise. It was time consuming and distracting. He had work and things to do, he didn't have time to deal with the thing.

Despite his arguments on this fact, Harry dragged him to the couch every Friday for movie night. It was a tradition now, no matter how much Severus protested. His complains were only half meant though. As much as he disliked the television, he loved the look on Harry's face every Friday when he brought in the bowl of popcorn and dropped next to him on the couch. So he relented. A few hours with the man he had come to love was a considerable pro to the con of the television.

"Alright," Harry handed Severus the bowl of popcorn before going to the television set. "Do we want horror or comedy tonight?"

Harry looked at Severus for a response. After a moment, Severus responded, "comedy."

"Good choice," Harry smiled slipping the DVD into the slot. Grabbing the remote, he dropped beside Severus. They reacted on instinct as Harry rested against Severus' side, the older man wrapping a tight arm around the younger. The television turned on, volume blazing and causing Severus to cringe.


	45. Book (RoseScorpius)

January Event (Level 1: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley)

"I have to say, that one isn't Sandor's best work. It's bland. Boring. Not worth your time if you ask me."

Rose only looked up from the book she had been skimming though after the male was done speaking. She knew the voice vaguely – having attended school with him for four years now – but not well enough to recognize by ear. Scorpius stood a respectable distance away, his hands in his back pockets and a casual smirk on his lips. His hair was brushed to the side, the bangs falling just above his grey eyes. He wore casual clothes, but still had an air of elegance that drove her crazy. Rose was lucky she got the dirt out from under her fingernails and her hair brushed most mornings – her father's daughter they all said.

"Might I suggest," he continued speaking, reacting onto the book shelf, "try reading Polimer's 'Carousel'. He's new, but he writes rather well. It's a good read."

Rose took the book he had handed her, dropping the other back on the shelf. "Suggesting books now are we, Malfoy? Do you do this for all the girl's you meet at bookstores?"

There was a small blush that crept onto Scorpius' cheeks. It vanished as he shrugged. "Just the pretty ones. Besides, I didn't want you wasting your time on a dull book, Weasley."

"How considerate of you," Rose said, mentally filling away the fact that he had called her pretty. "If we're in the ways of suggesting, how about you try this one. 'It Has Begun', by Kenmar Longman. Unless you've already read it."

"I have not," he said taking the book. He looked it over, reading the summary on the back. Afterwards, he looked up at her. "Looks pretty good. I needed a new book to read. I'll definitely try this, if you try Polimer."

"Deal," Rose nodded.

Scorpius smiled, not the smirk he normally wore, but a wide smile. She had seen him sport it a few times, but this was the first time it had been directed at her. She had to admit she rather liked that smile.

"What do you say, you and I meet up again. To compare books."

"School starts in a week. We'll find a compartment on the train."

Scorpius took an extra second to nod in agreement. "Sounds good. I'll see you on the train then."

He nodded his head before turning and walking away from her.

"Wait, Malfoy!" She called back. He was half way down the aisle when he turned back around. Now was the time for her to smirk. "Did you mean it, when you called me pretty?"

Scorpius' shoulders shook with a soft laugh. "Have you see yourself, Weasley?"

"So…" she held out that last syllable as she took a slow step towards him. "Does that mean yes."

Scorpius only tossed her that signature grin. He held up the book she suggested, "see you on the train, Rose."

"See you," she replied, watching him disappear around a shelf. Holding the book he'd suggested in her hands, she smiled and made her way towards the counter.


	46. Date (OliverKatie)

January Event (Level 3: Oliver Wood/ Katie Bell)

Oliver breathed through the destruction and was thankful for the burst of fresh air that swept over the campus. They had won. Finally. Not a 'for the moment' win, but a complete victory. It was over and Oliver could hardly believe it.

"You going back to Quidditch after this?" Katie asked from beside him.

He shrugged, "probably. The Keeper for Puddlemere ended up breaking his leg in all this. Once the season picks back up, I'm taking his place."

"That's good," Katie said, her eyes passing over the faces of celebrating allies. There was a joyful feeling in the air that had been suppressed over the last few years. It was good to breath openly again.

"What about you?" Oliver asked. "What's the great Katie Bell been up to?"

"Fighting," she answered simply. "Makes me wonder what I'll do now. I've spent the last year running refugees back and forth. Got to find an actual job now. Something to do with my life."

"There's an opening on the team. We need a reserve for Chaser. It doesn't pay the best."

Katie took his hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'll think about it. I missed Quidditch."

They paused as Neville passed by, still trying to get rubble and smoke from out of his hair.

"Who would have thought Longbottom…" Oliver trailed off.

Katie smiled, watching the boy they had all underestimate meet up with Luna and continue towards the castle. "War changes people."

"That it does."

Again there was a pause. Noticing that his fingers were still intervened with Katie's he took a chance. "I'll talk to Martinez about getting you on the team. But it'll be a bit before the season starts back up. I was wondering, do you want to maybe, get dinner with me tonight."

Katie looked at him out the corner of her eye. She smiled when she saw him rubbing the back of his neck – a habit she remembered him doing when he was flustered or nervous.

"You want to leave right now?" Katie asked. "It's kind of late, but somewhere has got to be open."

"Sounds like a plan," Oliver responded. They made their way down the hill, not bothering to inform anyone that they were leaving.


	47. Sleep (BillFleur)

January Event (Level 1: Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour)

When she slept, Fleur was spread full eagle. Her hair, always done in a braid before bed, ended up falling loose and dancing around her face. She snored, and often her nose would wiggle as she moved to get more comfortable. They had had to get extra blankets on the bed, because no matter how many there were, she stole them all. Pillows as well. She was not the most accommodating sleeper, and Bill loved that.

Fleur had been raised to be elegant and clean cut while in the public eye. A hair out of place was uncommon in her family. Nails were trimmed, bangs were even, and clothes were pressed. Fleur abided by those ideas whenever they went out, but at home his wife was an entirely different person.

Bill remembered the first time they had gone to bed together. Her hair wet, her make up gone, she had looked just as beautiful as before. Of course, it had taken a few times of him telling her for her to believe. As confident and strong willed as she was, Bill had learned quickly where her self-doubt lied. After meeting her mother, he understood why it was that way.

But she was beautiful none the less. Not just by her appearance, but her heart as well. There was a passion, a flame inside Fleur that arose every time she found something to stand before. Her heart went into everything she did. It was that fire that Bill had caused Bill to really fall in love with her.

All of this lead back to where he had started, lying in bed running his fingers through his wife's hair. It was still half wet from her shower, and had already come out of the braid. She wore an oversized t-shirt to bed, his shirt to be more accurate. Underneath he caught sight of pale blue lace. But his main focus was on her face. She was snoring, her mouth half open. Her nose did that little wiggle as she grumbled in her sleep. One arm was hanging off the bed, the other was draped over him. It looked the most uncomfortable position to sleep in, but it was the one she always ended up in.

Still carting his fingers through her hair, he wondered how she would react if she could see herself right now. The prim and proper expected in her appearance was absent while she slept and Bill thought she looked just as beautiful now as she always did.


	48. Quidditch (GinnyVictor)

January Event (Level 3: Ginny Weasley/Victor Krum)

The Quidditch training camp had gotten a lot better for Ginny when she caught sight of the Bulgarian who was running the Seeker's coarse. She had almost dropped Chaser and changed positions to get a closer view of him. She would have, had it been for her complete frustration for the Seeker positon. So she kept a view from affair. She was single now, and ever since Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ginny hadn't been able to get the man out of her mind.

It was frustrating and distracting. She'd been off her game this round. It was all his fault. She couldn't afford any distractions right now. She was front runner for the Holyhead Harpies pick, and she wasn't going to jeopardize that over some well-built male. Gathering her things, she made to leave the field, grumbling to herself.

"Is everything alvight?" She stood up straight at that heavily accented voice. Turning, she faced Victor Krum. There was a concerned expression in his eyes. "You seemed distracted on the field."

"It's nothing," Ginny waved off, inwardly resisting the fire turning in her stomach. She couldn't afford this. Not now. "Just, off my game."

"I see," he answered. "Can I be honest for a moment with you?"

Ginny nodded, breathing to control the fire.

"I noticed you staring at me." That one sentence caused Ginny to grip her broomstick tightly. Shit, she thought. That word was repeated several times in her head. He didn't hear her internal monologue as he continued talking. "And I… well I do not know if you have seen me staring or not. But I um.. I rather like you, Ginny. I felt I should tell you."

That was not how Ginny saw this conversation going. The fire in her stomach calmed when she noticed a few things about him. He was rocking back and forth slightly on the balls of his feet. There was a red tint to his face and it reached to the tip of her ears. He was looking far above her head and off to the side.

Without thinking, Ginny started laughing. It took her seeing the confused, and slightly offended, expression on Krum's face for her to stop.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, "I just. I was not expecting that. I didn't mean to laugh like that."

"It is alvight." Krum answered. "I did not mean to catch you off guard."

"It's not that. I just… It's hard to explain. But I like you as well. Hence, the staring."

Krum smiled at her. "Vell, how about you and I, dinner, tonight."

"I have tryouts tonight," Ginny answered. "But, how about tomorrow. Breakfast?"

Krum nodded, "breakfast sounds good. There is a café down the street. Eight o'clock? You can tell me all about your new team."

"It's a date."

"A date," Krum said. He leaned forward, planting a single kiss on her cheek. Standing up straight, he smiled at her, "good luck on your try out."

"Thanks," she muttered. Finishing grabbing her things, they muttered their goodbyes as they stepped apart. Heading home, she couldn't help but smile. That fire in her chest continued to burn. This time it was distracting her.


	49. Leave (RemusTonks)

January Event (Level 1: Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Tonks)

When he came back home, Tonks had leapt into his arms, hugging him and crying. And then, she had slapped him.

"I deserved that," he muttered, rubbing the red mark her hand had left. "I deserved that."

"Of course you fucking did," Tonks yelled at him. "What were you thinking Remus?"

"You would have been fine," he answered, not looking at her. "You and Teddy would have been fine without me."

Her anger calmed for a minute. It was still there, after all he had been all ready to run off and leave them. But she calmed slightly.

"You know that's not true," she said. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this Remus, but I love you. Teddy loved you. Neither of us would be better off without you. How could you leave a note like that?'

Remus took her hands, noticing the tears that sat in the corner of her eyes. He could feel the wetness touching his eyes as well. "I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Actually I was, I just… it worries me, thinking what you and Teddy will go through because of me."

"That doesn't matter," Tonks cut him off. "Anyone who knows us, anyone of importance, doesn't care what you are, Remus. And anyone who does doesn't deserve to get to know you in the first place. As for Teddy and me, well don't worry about that."

"I'm going to worry."

"I knew what I was getting when I married you. I knew what people would say and think. Merlin, Remus I thought this through, I knew the risk. But that doesn't matter. Because, I will say it again, I love you. I love you because you're smart, funny, caring, and a whole bunch of other things I don't have time to tell you. You have the biggest heart I have ever seen. So you turn into a dog once a month, that doesn't bother me. That doesn't bother Teddy."

"He's only an infant. He doesn't know any difference."

Tonks' placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "You are his father that is all that matters. You can come up with all the excuses and reasons as to why your dangerous, why would shouldn't be together, but the fact of the matter is simple. I love you. You love me. That is all that matters. I don't understand why you can't see that."

Remus' shoulders fell in that moment. He had caused the hurt and anger on her face. Reaching forward, he drew her tightly into a hug. She responded a moment later, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and holding him close.

"I love you Remus," she muttered, "why can't you see that?"

"I do." Remus ran his hand through her short brown hair, smiling at how much he had missed holding her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I know that. I knew it when I was leaving. I love you, Nymphadora."

She didn't protest the use of her first name. She simply breathed in his scent, wondering when she had come to love the smell of pine and laundry detergent so much.

Teddy started crying a room over. They broke apart, Tonks already turning to go and comfort her son. Remus stepped around her, heading off first. After a few second, she followed behind. The sight of Remus pulling their son from his crib, bouncing him and muttering reassurance brought a smile to Tonks' lips. She leaned in the doorway, watching as Teddy settled back down. His tiny hands were balled in Remus' shirt. After a moment, the dark brown hair the infant sported grew softer in color, and curled. It matched Remus' hair.

"Well," Tonks whistled. "Guess he takes after me."

Remus returned her smirk, before returning his attention back onto their child.


	50. Wet Dog (RemusSirius)

January Event (Level 2: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin)

Amortentia was a stupid potion in Sirius' mind. Most of the potions were stupid potions to him, but that was not the point. This one was extra stupid. Slughorn was going on and on about the dangers of such potion. Sirius really didn't care, he just wanted this class over and done with. He had better things to be doing.

"Pay attention," Remus hissed sharply next to him.

Sirius rolled his eyes onto her friend, frustrating that he had to look up at him. Puberty had kept going with Remus, giving the seventh year nearly five inches on him. It wasn't fair.

Shaking his head, Sirius shoved his hands into his pocket. "I don't want to. Give me one reason why I should."

"So you don't fail," Remus answered from the side of his mouth. He was scribbling down notes – notes which Sirius made plans to steal and copy later.

"How can I fail," Sirius snickered, keeping his eye on Slughorn to make sure the teacher hadn't noticed them, "When I am friends with adorable nerd who takes amazing notes."

"You are not copying my note," Remus growled at him, a little louder than planned. Unfortunately, Slughorn turned to the pair at that moment.

"Mr. Lupin, since you don't feel the need to pay attention, why don't you step forward."

Remus glared daggers at Sirius before stepping up to the center table. Sirius caught sight of Severus snickering and made note to get him later.

"Now," Slughorn said, motioning to the center caldron, "how about we review? Amortentia, when taken, does it create real or synthetic love?'

"Fake sir," Remus answered. "It creates the allusion of desire, but not desire itself."

Slughorn smiled. "Very good. Now, why does it give off the smells that it does?"

"To attract the victim, sir. As the potion gives off scents specific to each person's preferences or desires, it allows a wider range to draw attraction from than if it had a single scent."

Slughorn clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor for such great answers. Now, would you mind telling the class what you smell?"

Remus fidgeted a bit, feeling all eyes on him. He knew he couldn't back down from that. Stepping closer, he stayed a safe distance away and breathed in a waft of the potion.

"Chocolate," he answered softly. "Mint. Grass. Wet-"

Silence dropped into the room as Remus froze over the cauldron.

Slughorn looked at the boy, concerned with how ridged he had become. "Wet what, son?"

Biting his lip, Remus looked down at the floor. "Wet dog."

Once more, silence set over them as the class tried to piece together those scents. From the back of the group, they heard the squeal of Sirius Black. All eyes turned to the male as he smiled widely.

"I knew it," Sirius was excited over this news. Finally, the confirmation he needed. He tried not to make note of James and Peter exchanging coins beside him. "I fucking knew it! How could you keep this from me, Mooney?"

"Mr. Black," Slughorn snapped at him. Sirius fell quiet. "Ten points from Gryffindor for language. Thank you, Mr. Lupin, you can rejoin the others."

Remus didn't look up as he rejoined the group. He tried to find a different place to stand, but next to Sirius was the only open spot. Breathing deeply, he retook his place next to the young Black.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Sirius whispered. He gripped Remus' arm, pulling him to the back of the crowd of students. Everyone's attention was back on Slughorn as he continued going over the potions in front of them. A fraction of them were listening in on the conversation being shared between the two Gryffindors.

"I didn't know how you would take it," Remus answered softly. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal," hissed Sirius. "Remus Lupin, I have been crushing on you since third year. I thought you liked girls. I have been killing myself over this."

Remus blinked several times, taken back by the declaration Sirius was making. "I didn't know that. Why didn't you say anything?"

Sirius sent him a look. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't think you felt the same way."

"Of course I feel the same way," Remus wasn't looking at him now. "I have for a while."

Sirius tried to keep his laughter low as to not draw attention to them. "What a pair we make."

"Without a doubt."

"Hogsmeade is this weekend."

Remus allowed his gaze to follow on Sirius now. "Ya, we were planning on going as a group, remember."

"What do you say we ditch Peter and James? Just you and me?"

Remus smirked, "is that a date?"

"You bet." Sirius smirked. "I'll even shower, seeing as how you like the smell."

Remus frowned, elbowing Sirius before returning to taking notes on the lecture. Sirius had to smile, scooting a bit closer to Remus. He had to admit he judged Amortentia a bit too harshly. After all, a potion that got him Remus couldn't be that bad.

-oOo-

And that is end game people. I want to thank the group of you who have followed and read this. I hoped you had fun. I did. Writing these were fun.


End file.
